


A sunset, A secret

by Hardwontoegold55



Category: CollegeHumor, Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comments welcome :-), Drawfee - Freeform, Drawga - Freeform, M/M, Not Another D&D Podcast - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smut, college humor - Freeform, collegehumor - Freeform, dimension 20 - Freeform, jake hurwitz - Freeform, naddpod, nadndpod, not another dnd podcast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardwontoegold55/pseuds/Hardwontoegold55
Summary: Jake is in town to record and crashing with Cadlwell.  But here must be something in the LA air that stirs Jake, because this is no ordinary work trip...
Relationships: jake hurwitz/caldwell tanner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	A sunset, A secret

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless one shot smut I was compelled to write by some strange urgency. I hope that if you read it, you like it.

“Agh, it’s just so great to see you, bud!” Caldwell said energetically as he slid a cold craft IPA across the counter of the outdoor bar to his guest. Jake picked up the can and cracked it almost in unison with Caldwell, which made them both smile. Both men felt a little giddy seeing each other in person; it happened so infrequently now that Jake lived in New York with Jill.

“Dude, I know! I can’t believe it, it’s been like what almost a year and a half since we were all together? Crazy…” Jake tugged at the collar of his performance polo. His homeostasis hadn’t caught up to the California heat. “And thanks for letting me crash here dude, for real. Makes my life so much simpler.” Jake raised his can in salute to Caldwell.

“Hey, well, mi casa es su casa, as they say. It’s also Suze’s casa, and she sends her regards by the way. She was bummed to miss seeing you, but that’s work life balance!” Caldwell took a draught of bitter IPA and gazed out at the sunset sky, the lazy purple and orange hues were blurring together across long thin clouds as the sun dipped ever lower. A brilliant red emerged as atmospheric dust bent the rays of the sun just right. Rain tomorrow? Caldwell thought absently.

“Dude, you all there?” Jake had a smirk on his face as Caldwell snapped back into focus. 

“Ah, yea, sorry haha! Just caught in a memory I guess. Missing Suze.” Caldwell apologized as he came back to the present, slipping back into control of himself. 

“No problem, I totally get it. It does suck, though, that I didn’t get to see her, and just by a few days.” Jake bit the aluminum lip of his can gently, in a mindless exploratory way. “Kind of fun, just the Boys though.” Both men were gazing out at the sunset vista now, almost pointedly, noticing the temperature drop for the first time as a chilled twilight breeze rolled through Caldwell’s yard.

“I promised Suze I wouldn’t get into too much trouble…” Caldwell said as half a joke, his eyes wandering cautiously back to Jake. He found Jake looking directly at him, deeply. Was it the sunset, the beer maybe, or was there something amorous in his eyes?

Caldwell stood, his slight frame looking agitated and anxious in the growing shadow. Jake rose slowly too, stretching his chest calmly and rocking onto his heels. Over the bar counter between them, they were almost at eye level now, Jake just slightly taller. “Maybe we should get inside...”

\---

Caldwell and Jake had made it to the guest bedroom, sunset’s dying rays crept thru blinds and fell over Jake’s luggage. It was at almost the exact second they had crossed the threshold inside the house that Caldwell had whirled around and gone in for a kiss. Jake took Caldwell’s dark hair in his hands and licked the artist’s strong jaw. Caldwell’s eyes fluttered as he inhaled the smell of Jake’s permanently sun-kissed hair. Their secret passions had been suppressed through 2 recording sessions that day, but fate was finally allowing this carnal reunion and now they had time to savor.

Jake pushed Caldwell onto the full sized Casper Mattress, crawling on top of him shortly after. He had already removed his performance polo, and his tennis shorts were unbuttoned. He began helping Caldwell shimmy out of his camel colored chinos before hastily undoing the buttons of his short sleeved oxford shirt. The way they were positioned, Jake was straddling Caldy’s hips and their fully erect members ground together; Jake’s tennis shorts had become almost see through with his precum, and Caldwell’s black briefs clung to his 4” pecker.

Jake finally fully disrobed the slightly smaller man, and grabbing Caldwell’s hand shoved it down the front of his shorts. Caldwell could feel the burning heat of Jake’s impressive 8.5” thick cock and thick bush, he could feel that Jake was leaking pre all over his heavy balls. Caldwell buried his head in Jake’s light dusting of chest hair and inhaled as he groped Jake. Jake maneuvered himself between Caldwell’s thighs and got them both into a semblance of missionary position, with himself on top. He slipped off his shorts and underwear at the same time, Caldwell’s hand never left his cock.

Caldwell wrapped his legs around Jake’s waist, and used his free hand to bring their faces together. As their tongues began to intertwine, Jake traced a hand down Caldwell’s thigh and buttock to begin teasing at his hole. Caldwell began whimpering softly, venturing soft lovebites at Jake’s neck. He began frotting their rock hard leaking dicks slowly, building the pleasure and milking generous amounts of pre-cum onto their stomachs. Jake’s huge cock towered over Caldwell’s in the darkness between them, coating Caldwell’s stomach and balls in pre. Jake reached in and stole a thick drop from his own cockhead and generously applied it to the tip of his middle finger. Bringing it back down to Cadlwell’s quivering hole, he began massaging slow circles around the perimeter. Caldwell began making soft, high pitched yelps as he sought out Jake’s earlobe. Jake kissed Caldwell’s neck as he slid his middle finger into Caldwell, up to the first knuckle. Then a bit more. Then he slowly added a second finger. Caldwell felt his hole expanding and tightened his grip on their cocks, his entire body tensing around Jake’s prying fingers. Jake intentionally missed Caldwell’s prostate as he did this, prompting confused moans from Caldwell. But that would come later. 

Jake left his two fingers all the way inside Caldwell, and completely still. Caldwell began whimpering and gently rocking himself back and forth on Jake’s fingers from below him, his large brown eyes silently pleading with Jake to continue stretching him out. It was exactly what Jake wanted.

Jake pulled his fingers out of Caldwell all at once. “Roll over, dude.” he softly commanded as Caldwell gasped at the sensation of being empty. They readjusted themselves, Caldwell was now belly down, his narrow hips and lean ass slightly sticking up in the air, eager for more. Jake was straddling the raven haired artist now, his huge cock lazily leaking precum on Caldwell’s right cheek as he took in the sight before him.

Jake parted Caldwell's cheeks and went back at the twitching hole with two fingers again. Caldwell buried his face in a pillow, moaning as he thrust himself back to meet Jake. “Should I bother with a third, dude? Or just go for it?” Jake asked. His voice was husky and his eyes caught the light in a way that made them look like stained glass. He was patiently stroking himself with one hand as he fingered Caldwell but would need more soon. “Just do it!” Caldwell gasped out between hitching breaths.

Jake wasted no time raising himself up; he positioned his dripping cockhead at Caldwell’s puckering hole and slowly massaged it up and down the crack. Caldwell was less hairy than Jake remembered. But he still liked it. Jake lined up his cock with Caldwell’s hole for the moment of glory. He carefully dropped a thick glob of spit on their moment of union, and began to push. 

“Fuck, dude…” Jake breathlessly gasped as his cockhead penetrated Cadlwell’s tight hole. Caldwell’s back arched and he erupted in a groan of pleasure as he felt himself expand. His own 4.5” cock ground into the sheets below him, sending waves of pleasure through his body that Jake could surely feel in the walls of his ass. Jake gripped Caldwell’s narrow waist with both hands and began slowly but deliberately sinking his thick cock further into Caldwell. When he got to the last few inches, he paused.

Caldwell had been in ecstatic pleasure as he felt Jake slide into him, his hole was tight and the first moment of penetration had stung, but now he was lost in the feeling of Jake’s huge meat inside him. When Jake stopped, Caldwell looked back over his shoulders; face flushed, eyes hazy, and lustful confusion all over his brow. Jake made eye contact with him then, and in that moment tightened his grip on Caldwell’s waist and pulled the shorter man the last part of the way. Caldwell’s vision exploded in pure white joy, and when it came back he was still locked on Jake, whose own eyes seemed to roll back as he bottomed out.

Jake came back into himself and looked down to see his honey colored pubes brushing against Caldwell’s stretched out hole. The sight stirred an animal arousal in him. Keeping himself fully buried in Caldwell, he lowered his body on top of the artist’s pale almost hairless back and grabbed Caldwell’s face by the cheek, pulling him into a passionate kiss. One and firmly on Caldwell’s hip, the other entangled in his raven locks, Jake began slowly pumping his thick cock in and out of Caldwell. Caldwell couldn’t help but arch his back, grinding his ass back into Jake’s cock passionately. Jake was breathing laboredly into his ear, and both men were drenched with sweat by this point; their fucking had generated so much heat.

Jake abruptly pulled himself up, And Caldwell with him, into doggy style. He was consumed by his passion and began thrusting faster and harder. Caldwell shouted “Yes!” Below him, as he continued to move his own hips in time with Jake, one hand balled in the sheets and the other rapidly stroking his pecker between his legs. 

Jake pulled completely out of Caldwell in one stroke, taking a minute to savor Caldwell’s gasp of shock and the sight of his fully stretched out hole. Then, he slammed himself fully back in, pushing an unprepared but willing Caldwell a few inches skidding along the bed sheets with a loud yelp of pleasure. Jake was fucking in earnest now. He had one leg up on the bed and made sure his thrusts grazed his bottom’s prostate on each pass. Caldwell felt this like electricity inside him, and was lost in passion, furiously stroking his small cock. Jake felt something building in him, and was then aware of how his normally large and low hanging balls had tightened almost all the way against his body. Indeed, he could see Caldwell’s modestly sized balls had also pulled up. They were both getting close. 

Jake pulled all the way out of Caldwell again, who shouted out “Please!” as he moved his ass backwards. No time for words, Jake grabbed him and flipped him. Now looming over Caldwell’s precum and sweat soaked stomach, Jake positioned the bottom’s feet on his shoulders, and fluidly reentered the bewildered artist. Caldwell barely had time to moan in ecstasy before Jake swallowed his moans with a deep tongue kiss. Each stroke now pounded Caldwell’s shuddering prostate,and he knew that he couldn’t hold out much longer. The taste of Jake’s tongue, the smell of their lovemaking, the feel of his cock pulling in and out of his hole was overwhelming him.

Caldwell came explosively, drenching his and Jake’s chests with rope after rope of cum that clung to their body hair like thick pearly cream. He shouted, arching his back as it happened, feeling his hole, already pushed to its limits by Jake, spasm with his pleasure. These contractions gripped Jake so tightly that he never stood a chance; his cock erupted inside Caldwell, pulsing almost in time with the ass walls surrounding it. Jake buried his shouts of orgasm in the nape of Caldwell’s neck, his arms wrapped around his back now, drawing them closer into a sticky exhausted mess.

They lay there panting, Jake slowly deflating and sliding out of Caldwell as they both came down from their shared orgasmic high. Jake remained at Caldwell's chest, and Caldwell ran his hands through Jake’s hair tenderly while linking the fingers of their other hands. The two lovers remained there pleasantly for a bit more in reverie, before moving to get up. The sun had fully set, and now the only lights were the bathroom lights refracted in steam, and the only sounds were of tender laughter and water on tile.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you read the story, please consider leaving me a comment! Criticism, repudiation, and praise are all welcome.


End file.
